wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
History/Transcript
This is the transcript for History. Transcript (A scene translates to Murray & Jeff are lying on the ground watching the clouds in the sky until Murray took off his sunglasses & his hat to noticed something about the sun's gone) Murray: Hey! Where'd the sun go? Jeff: Relax, Murray. A cloud's just passed over it. Murray: (He put his sun hat on) Whew! I thought it went away. Jeff: (He took off his sun hat) Don't you worry about that, Murray. The sun will never go away. Murray: Yes, of course, you're right. The sun's always been there. Even before there were people on our world. Jeff: When the world was very, very young? Murray: Yes, very, very young. Hey, too bad the sun doesn't have a camera. Jeff: Ha-ha! The sun with the camera? Murray: Uh-huh. I'd love to see baby photos of the earth. (They're ll laughing about the sun has a camera) (Clouds transition to Murray playing a game of hide & seek) Murray: 16... 17... 18... 19... 20. Coming, ready or not! (They were all trying to sneak up on the other ones except Anthony stepped on a twig then snapped into pieces until they're all bumped into each other & fell down.) Murray: Whoa! Anthony: Whoa! Greg: Whoa! Jeff: Ow! (He bumped his head into a tree when suddenly a videotape fell off a tree then it landed down to the ground as Anthony picks up a videotape) Wiggles: Huh? Anthony: Hey, look! It's the Wiggles Family Crest! A family crest is like a badge that tells people who you are. Murray: Look at the colors! There's blue, purple, yellow and red. Jeff: Those are the Wiggles family colors! Greg: So that means that whatever's inside the box belongs to the Wiggles. It looks like it's been there for a long time. I wonder what's inside. Murray: Open it up, Greg. Greg: (He blows his dust on the front cover then he opens up with a yellow clamshell case to see what's inside.) A video! Murray: Wow! Look how big it is! Jeff: I haven't seen a video that big for ages! Anthony: Hang on, there's something written on the label. It says, "Greg, Jeff, Murray and Anthony when they were 6 years old." Greg, Jeff & Murray: 6 years old? Jeff: Wow, What a coincidence! That was a very long time ago! Greg: It sure was. Murray: We hardly ever watched videos then. Greg: Well, that's because there weren't that many of them to watch. I mean, we didn't even have a TV. Anthony: That's right. We used to listen to the radio. Murray: Hey, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside and watch it! Greg, Jeff & Anthony: Yeah, good idea! Anthony: Let's go! (They were all getting up to go watch a videotape inside then a CGI Dorothy using her lawnmower while waving the screen transition to Dorothy talking about roses are going to grow) Dorothy: I know it is difficult to believe in you, bush. But you're going to grow, and grow and grow. Soon, you'll be as my other roses bushes. (sighs) I remembered that my garden was just an empty field. (More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:1999